


When the hotline bling

by Steftonlover



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steftonlover/pseuds/Steftonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how Adam found out who Blake was dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the hotline bling

**Author's Note:**

> What you should know:  
> I am total trash.  
> I have an overactive imagination.  
> This is a FAN fiction  
> Don't kill me for my grammar English isn't my first language.

She's been having one of those days where everything he did got her super horny. With the kids out at their dad's she had no worries, and all she could think about was his body and hers moving together. She and Blake doing whatever, wherever. Never wanting to get out of bed, but when they did, they did it anyways. Against the wall, bending on the sofa or in the shower. Everything was an excuse to have his cock buried deep inside her, hitting all the right places. 

The first round is hot and hard, up against the door like she's never done before. Their thirst, their need for each other had been too great to wait for another second. She’d been so wet already, her desire thrumming through her body, even before he’d walked in the door. As she’d moulded herself against him, she had felt his stiff member through his pants, his need for her just as great. A few hot kisses later, she’d been up against the door, his fingers enjoying the lack of underwear under her skirt, thumb brushing against her clit until she’d whined at him to get on with it.

She grinned as she remembered the way he’d stretched her wide as he sank into her wetness from behind, setting fire to her insides all over again as she squeezed herself around his cock. The way one of his hands came around to her chest, roughly grabbing her breasts, tugging on one hard nipple just the way she liked it. How his other hand pulled on her hair, his teeth sinking into her neck almost animally, as he thrusted into her roughly. Blake had lost his words, reduced to grunts by his overwhelming lust. Neither of them managed to last long, and so it proved. Her orgasm shook through her like an earthquake, every nerve jangling with pleasure, and as soon as her moans took on that high-pitched note he came inside her, his seed spurting as she milked him for all he could give.

Now in the bedroom an hour later, naked and clean after a shower full of marking and grabbing sex, they're ready for round three. He was lying on his back, his hands sliding around her waist as she slid her outer lips over the length of his shaft, against his pelvis. She loved the wet trails of her juices she left along its length, coating him in the physical evidence of her need, while he quirked and throbbed under her, coming back to life.

His eyes darkened from desire, and her nipples stiffened to hard peaks again under his predatory gaze. She loved it when he looked at her like that, when he looked like he just wants to fuck her until she couldn’t move. 

“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt!”

His phone.  
“Let it go to voicemail.” She urges him, the desire obvious at her voice with the tip of his length nosing at her entrance.  
He leans over to look at who it is.  
“Oh fuck, it’s Adam. I promised to go out with him later tonight. I’ll get rid of him quickly babe, I promise.”

"Hey Adam."  
He can tell how horny she's already by the pout she does when he picked up the phone, that was followed by a naughty smile. He moved one hand to her left breast as he spoke, teasing and pulling the nipple taut the way she liked, causing little bursts of pleasure-pain to shoot through her body.  
Gwen decides to give him I little bit of a hard time.  
"Hey shithead. Can you talk? Are we still going out tonight? I know we usually drink at home but I was thinking about trying this new bar...  
He can't keep the hitch out of his voice when she grabs his cock on her hands, grinding on in and making it slap against her pussy a couple of times moaning before letting go. Her hands trace up to his neck.  
"Su-uh, sure we'll do whatever you want Adam."  
His breathing is getting shallower and faster, his nostrils flaring and pupils dilating as she continues to move.  
She bited and sucked at his earlobe before whispering "whipped" in the ear without the phone. He wanted to talk to Adam? She's not letting that happen. Gwen moves her mouth to his neck right under his beard and sucks it hard, with no ceremonies. Blake is staring at her with that I-want-to-fuck-you-till-you-pass-out eyes again.  
"Great, I'll text you the address. 7pm?" "O-ok" that's all Blake manages to say before manhandling Gwen so he could be on top of her.  
"Dude what's wrong with you? You're hyperventilating. And you never agree with me this easily." Damn talkative boy.  
Gwen somehow now has one leg on each side of his neck, bringing his face towards hers so that Blake is bending her all the way. She whines in a low voice "Blake, come ooooon" He stares at her breasts before starting to pinch them again with his free hand  
"Sorry, I was just…exercising.”  
“Uh-huh.” There’s a note of scepticism in her friend’s voice. "Isn't your mystery woman supposed to have the day off today? So you don’t have to do any more…exercise”  
He can see her lips open, knowing she's about to speak. In the silence of the room, she can hear Adam over the phone loud and clear. Quickly he leans over to put his giant palm over her mouth, muffling any words she might about to utter.  
Unfortunately that just makes he press against her pussy again, and he can't help but grind a little against her, his cock desperate for friction. He's on full length now, and his erection seeks her by itself.  
“She's - ahhh- had an emergency.” Her hand slides around his cock when he puts his hand over her mouth, trying so desperate to get what she wanted. But he's having none of that. His fingers leave her mouth finding her wet outer lips in response, and then slipping in. One, and then two..."  
She flutters and clamps around those broad digits.

"Good, then you can talk. They have this really cool menu..."  
Right at that moment, he withdraws his fingers from inside her, leaving her curbing a scream of frustration, turning into a soft gasp. He holds up the two digits, coated in her essence, strands of liquid stretching out as he splays them, and then puts them in his mouth, sucking off her juices slowly and surely. Their eyes stay locked on each other during the act, their arousal in some kind of feedback loop. The more she gets turned on, the more he gets turned on, which makes her more turned on. It’s the best kind of vicious cycle.  
"Ahhh.” The soft moan slips out before she can stop it.  
"No talk dude, I told you I'm exercising."  
His last sentence was to obvious. She needs him to hang-up. She needs to get off.  
“Adam, I hafta go, I’ll call you ba-“  
"I knew it! Exercising my a..."

She gets his phone from him. "Adam can Blake call you later? He's busy."  
"Shit Gwen! Wha.." She hangs up the phone and throw it to the other side of the bed.  
The second the phone is gone so they are. They kiss each other hungrily, a battle for dominance that somehow end up with Gwen on top of him.  
"Do I have your attention now?" She teases.  
"You always have my attention babe."  
"That's great. And you know why?" She whispers seductively leaning down to his ear. "Because I want you watching me ride you really good now cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a castle fanfic I read like 3 years ago. I don't know the title or the author I just got the main idea from there. Hope you liked it? There will be another chapter :)


End file.
